


Giggle Mood

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Virgil’s in a rare type of lee mood. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Giggle Mood

Lee moods differ from person to person. And there are different types of lee moods. 

Virgil was more prone to lee moods than anyone in the house, and there was one type of lee mood that came very rarely. 

And it was here now.

Now, Virgil had for the most part let go of his need to be perceived a certain way, but he still didn’t want to look ridiculous!

Unfortunately, that’s exactly what this lee mood did to him.

The others had dubbed this mood ‘the giggle mood’, and for good reason.

Virgil. Couldn’t. stop. Giggling.

This type of lee mood made him feel tingly all over with butterflies in his tummy. He felt giddy and elated and just about anything made him laugh.

It was a fun mood to have, but it was pretty embarrassing.

Now Virgil was debating what to do.

If he left to go get breakfast, the others would immediately see his… giggle mood, and tease him about it forever.

If he didn’t go, Patton would worry and come find him.

Either way, the others were going to see him today. Might as well get some food, right?

Virgil groaned and tried to subdue his giggling before putting up his hood and entering the dining room.

“Good morning, Virgil.” Logan greeted. Virgil tried to shrink his smile and waved as he passed.

“Good morning, my chemically imbalanced romance!” Roman declared dramatically with a twirl as Virgil passed. 

Normally that would just elicit a smirk but goddammit everything was funnier in a giggle. 

“G-G’mohorning, Princey.” Virgil snickered. Roman looked at him, a little puzzled, before Virgil turned to grab a plate and some pancakes.

“Morning, Virgil!” Patton greeted with a smile. “I would make a pancake joke but i think it’d… fall flat.” Patton grinned at his own pun.

Virgil held a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing. He let out a snicker instead. “Morning Pohops.”

Patton looked a bit puzzled, but then he realized. Patton could sense a lee mood anywhere, especially one of Virgil’s famous giggle moods.

Game on.

“Maybe you’d like something other than pancakes. You’d bread-er believe we have more options!” Patton held up his toast. “Menu better see what we have on the menu! I’m gonna milk this meal for all the puns I can!”

Patton was grinning and saw Virgil firmly holding a hand to his mouth. Roman looked and grinned, catching on.

“And don’t be salty, I’m on a roll here!”

“Nohohohoho- dahahahahad!” Virgil broke into bouncy laughter, holding his middle as he rode out the giggle fit.

“Huzzah! The giggle mood returns!” Roman cheered. Even Logan smiled at Virgil’s fit of laughter.

“Ihihihit’s nohohot aha gihiggle mood!” Virgil cleared his throat and suppressed the giggles.

Roman smirked. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Then what was that?”

“…Patton’s jokes are just funny.”

“Thanks, son!”

Roman got closer to Virgil with a cocky smirk.

“So you’re not in your giggly lee mood.”

Virgil fought off a smile. “Nope.”

Roman just raised his hand and started wiggling his fingers in the air. “So no tickles then to your ticklish sides, or your ticklish feet, or your ticklish tummy?”

Virgil began giggling before Roman even finished his tease.

“Gohohod dahahahahammit thihihis ihihihisn’t fahahahahair!”

Roman grinned wider than ever. He loved seeing a giggling helpless Virgil. His giggle moods were so cute.

“What even causes these? They’re amazing.”

“I have actually done a bit of research into that.” Logan piped up.

“Of course you have. Okay, lay it on us, Pocket protector.” Roman stood and looked at logan ignoring the giggling emo in the corner.

“I believe that this is the result of Thomas being in a lee mood.”

“Why aren’t we effected? And why only sometimes?”

“I believe Thomas is having a side effect of such a mood that causes increased sensitivity. That would happen to be Virgil’s department. Thomas’ ticklishness, sensitivity, and vulnerability, are all connected to him. Laughter is a panic response, which Virgil seems to be demonstrating.” Logan gestured with a smirk to Virgil who was now on the floor curled into a ball giggling up a storm.

“Well whatever the reason, I’m gonna savor this. Come on, Laughsalot.” Roman reached down a stuck a hand under each underarm, lifting Virgil up whilst also tickling the crap out of him.

“Wahahahait, Rohohohoho! Thihihihis ihihihis sohohoho uhuhuhuhunfahahahair!”

“We are watching a funny Disney movie, and I am going to tickle you the entire time. Scratch all other plans for the day.”

“Me too! Me too! Me too!” Patton cheered, following him, with Logan behind him.

Roman dropped Virgil onto the couch on his back whilst he went to find what movie to put on.

Patton sat next to him and started wiggling fingers at his sides. “Cootchie coo! Cootchie cootchie coo!”

“Pahahahat, nohoho!” Virgil may have said ‘no’, but he just curled closer to Patton, giggling uncontrollably.

“Wait, we have to play my favorite giggle mood game.” Roman approached Virgil with an excited smile.

“Nohohohohoho!”

“Yes! Only during giggle moods does this work.” Patton stopped tickling Virgil and let him catch his breath, then Roman hovered his hand over Virgil’s tum and wigged his fingers. Not. Even. Touching.

Virgil tried not to, it was so embarrassing that he wasn’t even touching him!

But he couldn’t.

Virgil snorted and erupted into giggles, eyeing the hand so agonizingly close to his ticklish spots.

Roman erupted into laughter of his own. He didn’t even to touch Virgil to get him laughing!

Patton joined in and Logan snickered at the ordeal.

During these rare moods, Virgil was a completely helpless ball of laughter, and it was glorious.


End file.
